Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation, onto the surface of a media. This technology has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper, for a number of reasons, including low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording and multi-color recording. Inkjet web printing is a technology that is specifically well adapted for commercial and industrial printing. Recently, radiation curing printing techniques, where printed images are cured by exposure to radiation sources, such as ultraviolet (UV) for example, has become popular.
It has rapidly become apparent that the image quality of printed images using such printing technology is strongly dependent on the construction of the recording media used. Consequently, improved recording media, often specifically designed, have been developed. However, while many developments have been made, it has often created challenges to find effective printable recording media. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing such media substrates.